


Byline

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [28]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Manipulation, Morning After, One Night Stands, Post-Iron Man 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine would never stop inquiring, despite the two hours of recordings and half a notebook full of notes from last evening’s interview with Dr. Maya Hansen, the woman who helped invent the Extremis Virus and lived to tell the tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Byline

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Christine/Maya - interview.

Christine wakes to see Maya sitting up against the headboard, playing idly with her necklace.  It's small, silver, something pretty and…molecular?  Christine is a reporter, _not_ a world-famous scientist.

“It’s a double helix,” Maya says, voice husky.  “Killian had a sense of humor.”

Christine smiles, stretching her stiff muscles and rolling over onto her side to face Maya.  “From what you told me yesterday, he seemed to be quite a humorless man.”  Christine would never stop inquiring, despite the two hours of recordings and half a notebook full of notes from last evening’s interview with Dr. Maya Hansen, the woman who helped invent the Extremis Virus and lived to tell the tale.  It was the first time Hansen granted press access.

The after-interview celebration in Christine’s hotel room wasn’t a bad perk, either.

“Most of the time,” Maya answers lazily, letting the necklace drop onto her naked chest.  The pendant rests inches away from Maya’s near-fatal gunshot wound, the wound Christine spent hours kissing and stroking while Maya writhed beneath her, cooing _yeah, that’s nice, just like that_.  “But he was a surprising man.  Vindictive and vain, but always surprising.”

“You surprise _me,_ Dr. Hansen,” Christine says, trailing her fingers up Maya’s bare leg. 

Maya smirks, and catches Christine’s hand in hers.  “Come here.”

Christine scrambles into Maya’s lap and catches her lips.  As they kiss, Christine thinks about her article—cover story, giant byline, as many goddamn words as she want—and feels herself go wet once more.


End file.
